I AM YOURS
by katiiy
Summary: this is my first story in ff...hope you will enjoy...and forgive me for my mistakes...


**A/N HII FRIENDS THIS IS MY FIRST STORY IN CID FF HOPE YOU WILL ENJOY….. NOTE: I AM NOT WELLWORSED IN HINDI SO PLZ FORGIVE ME IF ANYTHING IS WRONG **

**In cid beauro at evening… everyone present there …..It's time to leave everyone left from there except two…..one who is busy with her files and another one who is very much busy in starring his love who is most beautiful girl in the world at that moment **

**Vineet**_: hare! Purvi tum abhi tak ghar nahi nikla bahut late hogai. Ajo mei tume ghar chodetha hoon_

**(Here vineet and purvi are best friends)**

**With this the eyes which is very much involved in eyeing his ladylove seems disappointed**

**Purvi**_: hare nahi yaar thoda sa kaam hai bus abhi katam hojayega phir mei jalti hoon. Tum meri liya kyun wait kar rahi ho tum jav mei chali jaugi mei apne gadi lakar ayi hoon …._

**With these the eyes seems very much relived **

**Vineet**_: Are you sure?_

**Purvi**_: absolutely! tum jov_

**Vineet**_: tika ….. ghar jake msg karna bye_

**Purvi: **_bye…_

**After sometime everyone went from beauro. Purvi also finished her work started to leave after packing her stuffs **

**IN PARKING LOT**

**Purvi in front of her car trying to insert her keys in keyhole…..suddenly a pair of hands rounded her waist someone held her from back tightly with lot of love and kissed her shoulder**

**Purvi after shivering a bit finally came back to her sense**

**Purvi**_: kya….. kya kar rahi ho tum (blushing) chodo muje koi dek lega_

**The man**_: hare dekna tho dekne dho muje koi fark nahi padtha …._

**Purvi**_: acha ji! Agar acp sir agayi tho_

**The man with the name of acp left her waist **

**The man**_: kya yar tum abhi acp sir ka naam kyu liya… ithni dino ki baath akele mila hai fir bhi tum…how unromantic ! (Turned his face with scowls)_

**Purvi with a smile turned him and locked her arms in his neck **

**The man**_: chodo muje! Ek tho mei ithni dino se bath mission se vaapas aya hoon per tumme toh koi farak hei nahi pada (__**He turned his face otherside**__)….._

**Purvi: **_hara ithni si bath pe gussa ho gai ! acha I am sorry (__**she said with a puppy eyes which cannot be resisted by him)**_

**The man**_: patha hai kitna miss kiya tume_**…(by this he kissed her neck)**

**Purvi is out of words now she just want to enjoy those killing kisses which she missed for long time**

**Purvi: (after controlling herself just look at him in his face a deep eye lock without a moment he let his lips to crash hers they were kissing passionately forgetting where they are till a loud ringtone of his mobile separate them. He with a sad eyes left her after all duty comes first )**

**The man: HELLO! INSPECTOR SACHIN HEAR (but it was an unofficial call of sachin's friend neha…..after he finished his call turned to see his gf who is standing with fiery eyes)**

**(a/n okay now every one searching me to through tamato and shoes but puri story padne ka bath woh saab pekna okay within that I will wear my slippers and prepare myself to run)**

**Sachin**_: woh woh …. Sirf usne call kiya hei_

**Purvi with all irritation**

**Purvi**_: sachin tume patha hai woh tumse pyaar karthi hai phir bhi tum useke saath…auh_

**Sachin with all his innocence tone **

**Sachin: **_purvi ! mei tho usse ek achi dosti manta hoon I just wanted to help her nothing else_

**But his lady love is not in the mood to listen any of his convincing statement…**

**Purvi: **_patha hai tum kaise help karti ho unki …. Dekha tha meine usdin disco mei woh tume kaise goor rahi thi….per tume tho maza arahi thi na uss sab mei….haan_

**Sachin:**_ hare ladkiyo meri peecha bagthi hai uss mei meri kya kasoor thi ….. agar ladka hansome ho tho sab dekthi hei na….looking more dashing and handsome is not my fault right…_

**With this purvi's irritation went to her peek she with her most irritating and cold voice**

**Purvi: **_fine! Then why are you standing here? mr:handsome….jav na uss ladkiyo ki pass yeha kyun kadi ho…(with this she started to leave )_

**Sachin: **_hare kitini ladkiyo meri peech mei bhago… but my heart chases only her whom my eyes want to see day and night…with her one sight I lost in her eyes and its you purvi _

**With his each line purvi were blushing more and more and her anger were melting slowly when sachin saw her pink cheeks were more bright in blushing and started to move more close to her and held her in tight hug **

**Sachin:**_ I LOVE YOU! PURVI_

**This one word is enough for her to loose her temper and melt in his arms**

**Purvi: **_promise karo mei hei teri pehele aur akri pyaar hai …tumare dil mei sirf aur sirf mein hona chayiya aur koi bhi nahi_

**With this she hugged him tightly…. **

**Purvi:**_ I can't live without you sachu…. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH_

**This is enough to break her tears which is waiting to flow from her eyes for long time. Sachin realized how a word can make his loves tiny heart into pieces. He felt really bad for making her feel insecure**

**Sachin**_: purvi! Ssshhh chup hojav mei sirf aur sirf tumara hoon….. aur kissi kho nahi ho saktha and hona bhi nahi chata…..I LOVE YOU TOO PURVI_

**With all his words she felt really secured and just hugged him more tightly. And sachin just held face and kissed her in forehead and moved his face to her lips suddenly she realized were they are and pushed him lightly **

**Purvi: **_hum ghar mei nahi bearou mei ho…._

**Sachin(in kiddish voice): **_phir ghar chalte hei na !_

**Purvi(with a wide eyes and shocked eyes):**_ sachin! _

**He dint even give her a chance to speak just pushed her inside the car and he himself sat in driver seat with all lovey dovey moment they went from bearou**

**a/n okay guys now u can through all your gathered stuffs on me…but take care of ur laptop screen**

**:D:D:D….and this is my first attempt so I hope u ppl ill forgive me for the mistakes of mine plz review good or bad all kinds of reviews are accepted and I know this innovation of pair were not liked by many but I love them so wanted to make my first story on them….. plz plz forgive me for my mistake and feel free to correct me and review it…..thank u guys for spending your valuble time for reading my story and plz spent some more min to review it also**

**Signing of KATIIY **


End file.
